


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 26: Heartache/Best friends

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drawing Frisk - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Frans - Freeform, Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Reference to Hanahaki disease, Sans x Frisk, Undertale prompt, hanahaki, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: One petal, one drop.Truly, a poison begins with just a confession.But he can't love....Or can he?
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 15





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 26: Heartache/Best friends

Frisk has a best friend.  
As an artist, she owes him almost everything.  
Some call him Creativity, Imagination.  
But he has a name.  
It's Ink.  
He survives, lives, feels thanks to the creations and therefore seeks to inspire, to make us create more.  
His desperate desire to survive between the different inks he consumes.  
And there is one that he consumes little but has a very strong effect.  
A pinkish liquid, almost enchanting.  
That is love.

Frisk knows him for a long time, Ink.  
She herself knows a lot about creativity, knows a lot about what creators can bring.  
She too is an Outcode.  
Yet Frisk can feel. Even if she creates like Ink, even if she is close to him...  
She can't understand this inner emptiness of emotions, sporadically filled with false feelings.  
She thought he was capable of feeling.  
But still...

*...I can't love.

Ink can't do anything for her.  
Can't feel anything for her.  
Can only reject her, with a tense smile.  
This is the beginning of this poison.  
One petal, then two, then three.  
A drop, then two, then three.  
The beginning of real carnage began with this rejection of feelings.  
For Frisk, poisoned by a disease, creates.  
Paints.  
Draws.  
She paints her grief for the skeleton who will not be able to love her.  
And the bigger these drawings become, the bigger the bouquet in her lungs.  
The more the flow of poison is born.

Ink drinks without stopping the flow of her creation, whether sad or happy.  
But this time, a brand newborn, mixed with love and sorrow.  
And like her, he is poisoned, feeling her love and sorrow.  
And he drinks more for feeling more love, he wants to truly love her.  
And the flowers are growing and getting bigger.  
And the petals come out of her lips.  
And the already tattooed ribs are surrounded by vines.  
It's an endless cycle, where both are unable to die, immortal as outcodes, punished with frivolous and unceasing love.

Yet they try.  
But Ink feels it, it is not sincere love.  
And the cycle continues, without either of them being able to change anything.  
As time goes by, the flowers grow, grow bigger.  
And death does not come.  
So Frisk makes a choice.  
... She erases her name from his scarf so that he forgets and doesn't remember.  
And goes to see a being able to destroy a soul like her.

*.̸̨̛̝͕̤͍̯̗̟̬͔̩͂̽̒̀̕̕͝ͅ.̴̨̙̻̟̓̑͐̐̾̊.̷̨̼̝͓̱̓͐͐͛̇̈́͝͠Ą̸̩̩̹̮̩̱͖̦͎̭͓̻̍͑͂̆͂̈́͊͌̽͌́̕͜ȓ̵̨̮̰̘͎̚̕ë̸̹̠̺̠̰̣̻̖̘̄̾̎̌̂̃͝ ̵͔͚̻̥̻̯̐̓͂̾̈́̊̉͑̂̌͜͜͝͝ŷ̵̨̡͈͉̠̰̖̙̘͕̄̏͐̇̿͝͝o̸̹̼̙̳̯̓̅̀̔͘͝ͅụ̴͍̼̝̬͔̜̬̫̬̤͆̆ ̸̢̥̱̱̘̮̘͈͉̳̮̑ş̴̧͇̟͈̝͔̫̥̳̤̣͎̙̋̃͌u̶̡̡̨͚̥̝͓̥̫̩͕̜̝̣͆̽́ṙ̵̢̖̼̰̹̺͓̦͍̘͔͍̙̥̃̈́̐ę̵͋̽͌͗͌̃͊̒̐̄͑͝͝.̸̣̳̺͔͚͉̀

For even as a cruel being, the destroyer of worlds knows the madness of love and its disasters.  
And she nods her head, without questioning her decision.  
She wants the vines that surround her heart to stop growing and hurting her.  
She wants her best friend to be who he is again.  
So the threads weave around her soul.  
They tighten and tighten.  
That even a blow of paint couldn't break them, so tense, so powerful.  
And when her determined soul, finally exhausted, is broken, erased, her existence disappears.

Right in front of the eyes of a frightened skeleton, whose scarf no longer bears the name of the one who was hurting a non-existent heart.  
Finally, one can wonder.  
Who really started this hell of revolving feelings?

...  
Ink has the impression that sometimes he wants to refuse to drink this pinkish liquid.  
As if he wants to suffer when he takes it, feel someone suffering, and suffer with them.  
It's quite strange because he feels that even though he is empty of any emotion, this feeling persists.  
Should he remember this?  
... If it was important, it would be marked on his scarf.  
...Or is it that undecipherable mark with a note next to it that makes him more confused?  
What could that note mean that he had to write it down next to it, with backlit and tearful writing:  
**_don't forget_**


End file.
